Consolation Prize (Y Ver)
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: One-shot, rebooted, remade, better, non-canon spin-off based on her debut trailer for Street Fighter X Tekken: For Poison, her CWA debut was a huge botch, yet winning in the ring isn't all. Sometimes, the consolation prize is way better. (Non-Futa) PoisonxChun-Li yuri lemon. Read'n Enjoy, folks!


**Consolation Price (Y Ver.)**

 **By Major Mike Powell III**

Poison sighed in pleasure as the hot water falling from the shower head hit her aching, sore body.

She threw her head back, her long hair falling over her back like a pink waterfall, allowing the stream of water to hit her neck, collarbone and chest, going over and in-between her beautiful breasts, to flow down her toned abs, where a six-pack could barely be seen, down her slim waist and wondrous hips, almost touching her neatly-trimmed womanhood, down her long legs and ending at her cute feet.

Poison was relaxing in a hot shower after her botched debut in the Capcom Wrestling Association. She and her companion and fellow former Mad Gear member Hugo had finally been signed into the CWA, and their debut had gone pretty awry, all thanks to those show-offs from the Iron Fist Tournament, who took on and beat up pretty much every single Slam Master. Poison _did_ feel a sense of satisfaction upon witnessing the crushing defeat of Metro City's mayor and former pain in her ass, Mike Haggar, though. That was a _mean_ German Suplex the jaguar-masked King slammed Haggar with.

Everything was going smoothly: Poison did her awesome entrance, making every male in the crowd (and several females, if she was not mistaken. And she was most definitely not) give her wolf-whistles and cat-calls, even making the big bald guy in the ring beckon her over with a lecherous grin. Poison had something else in mind, though. She unleashed Hugo on the unsuspecting fighters. The big guy did very well, but while she watched from the titantron, the bald guy attacked Poison, taking down the whole structure and then, to top it all off, the jaguar-masked wrestler tossed Hugo away like a humongous ragdoll, right on top of Poison herself. They then made their way back to the lockers, battered and bruised.

So, basically: the night had been just shitty so far.

Poison sighed as she turned off the shower and wrapped her favorite, fluffy blue towel with gold trim around her beautiful body, feeling completely refreshed, clean and much less sore. Still, she knew in her heart that only one thing could make this night worthwhile.

 _'She did promise she'd come see me...but where is she?'_ She thought, sitting down on the nearest bench in the women's locker room...before her vision went black as a pair of hands came up from behind her and covered her eyes. Poison panicked momentarily, until...

"Guess who~!" A smooth, womanly voice purred in her ear. The pinkette smiled in delight, moving her hands up and taking those strong, calloused yet soft hands in her own and bringing them to her lips. She kissed her girlfriend's knuckles.

"Chun! You made it!" She said excitedly and heard the beautiful Chinese woman giggle before she came into her field of vision, sitting down next to her on the bench. Chun-Li gave Poison a dashing smile.

"Of course! I wouldn't miss your debut in CWA for the world!" She said warmly, cupping and caressing the other woman's cheek, who leaned into her touch.

"Thanks, Chun-Li. But...well, I'm sorry you had to see me and Hugo get our asses kicked," Poison pouted. "Those damn Iron Fist show-offs! Can you believe those guys? Ugh!" She said, and then blinked twice before looking off into space with a weirded-out expression. "And what's up with that jaguar-masked guy? He even had a tail, didn't he?"

Chun-Li giggled as her companion rambled to herself. She knew only one way to shut Poison up, and she did it with gusto: she leaned in and kissed the pinkette full on the lips.

Poison's eyes widened in surprise, but soon closed and she smiled against the Chinese fighter's lips as she kissed her back in full, trailing her tongue along her lover's lips from left to right and vice versa from Chun-Li's upper and then bottom lip. The Interpol woman gladly complied, parting her lips and allowing Poison's tongue to dart into her hot, wet mouth and wrestle with Chun-Li's own, not-at-all shy tongue.

Poison moaned in pleasure when Chun-Li's other hand accidentally brushed one of her towel-covered breasts and she then realized she was clad in nothing but said towel. She gently broke the kiss, a thin string of saliva joining their lips for a few seconds.

"Um, oh, sorry Chun, but as you can see, I just took a shower and I don't want to get you wet..." She then winked and gave Chun-Li a sly smile. "Not in the way I really want to, right now. We'll save that for later! So, just let me dry off and get changed, Ok?"

Chun-Li giggled and nodded, pressing a soft kiss to Poison's forehead. The Street Fighter then grinned dangerously, keeping her lips on her girlfriend's forehead, before moving one hand to tear the towel right off of Poison's beautiful, womanly body.

The former Mad Gear member yelped in utter surprise and she saw her beloved's loving hazel eyes glimmer with lust and affection after the Chinese woman had pulled away and stood over her, before leaning in to capture Poison's lips in a fiery, deep kiss filled to the brim with burning passion that sent the pinkette's head and senses spinning.

Poison then had to break the kiss (as reluctant as can be) to gasp and then, whimper and moan upon feeling Chun-Li's playful hands become reacquainted with her big and beautiful, pink-tipped breasts. The warm globes of flesh were already sensitive from her hot shower, yet this did not deter Chun-Li in the slightest. The brunette claimed her beloved's lips once more, swallowing with greed the woman's sounds of pleasure at the expert handling of her chest by Chun-Li's thoroughly-experienced hands.

The Chinese woman had never made it a secret to her closest female friends, much less to Poison, that she was a "chest girl" and she definitely had the talent to match her claim: whatever struggle Poison would ever think of putting up was all melted away into bliss as Chun-Li handled her bountiful bosom like the pinkette's breasts were made to be touched by Chun-Li and her alone.

The kiss they shared had to be broken so that Chun-Li could revel in the adorable, enticing sighs, whimpers and moans of Poison as she worshipped the pinkette's chest; healthy, fair-skinned globes of flesh just one cup size larger than her own yet there was not a hint of jealousy in Chun-Li's touch on Poison's breasts, only affection and desire to make the reformed gang member orgasm just from touching her chest.

"C-Chuuunn…oh God…mmhmm…haaah~!" Poison was putty in Chun-Li's skilled hands and fingers, and the pinkette orgasmed the second that the Chinese woman squeezed her assets, hard, and then twisted and pulled her nipples at the same time.

The Chinese woman greedily and joyfully burned to memory the coo mixed with a long moan that Poison let out as she came from just breast stimulation, as well as the sweet, unforgettable look of bliss on her pink-haired girlfriend's face as she rode the soft, gentle wave of pleasure.

Poison felt Chun-Li gently, lovingly maneuver her well-toned body to lay her down on the fluffy blue towel she had been wearing prior to Chun-Li getting frisky, and then, the pinkette watched in amazement as the Interpol officer slowly, sensually stripped herself of her short cheongsam piece by basically shrugging it right off, the fine fabric fluttering to Chun-Li's feet shortly after she had undone the strings on the top of the Chinese dress and then, just pulled it down her marvelous body.

Poison bit her lip as Chun-Li smiled the grin of a predator and the pinkette visibly squirmed and rubbed her thighs together as her Street Fighter girlfriend stepped over her, turned to face away from Poison and then, she lowered her delicious, perfect ass on Poison's face, straddling her face, her legendary, powerful thighs on either side of Poison's head.

Chun-Li curled her toes as she felt Poison's face meet her hot, moist crotch and she cried out in bliss soon after Poison put her skilled mouth to use and hungrily devoured Chun-Li's sweet pussy, moving her hands up to grab her lover by the ass to hold her steady.

The Chinese woman moaned, sighed and groaned with bliss at her girlfriend's amazing oral attention on her womanhood. She even yelped adorably and cried out sensually when Poison sometimes squeezed and slapped the taut, warm cheeks of her ass and even bit ever-so-slightly on her drenched lower labia.

In return for the attention, Chun-Li looked down and supported her upper body with one hand on the towel beneath them and used her free hand to jam three fingers into Poison's own drenched pussy, pumping her index, middle and ring fingers into the slick heat of the pinkette's womanhood and using her pinky and thumb fingers to stroke the outer labia at the same time, even using the palm of her hand to rub Poison's clit raw with each movement.

Chun-Li cried out in bliss and she rocked her plump behind back and forth, grinding her pussy again and again into Poison's face and with each stroke of her tongue against her clit, Chun-Li rewarded Poison by jamming her hand into her pussy harder and harder with each lick and suck on her own lower lips.

The air of the locker room became thick with the smell of women in heat and the walls echoed with the sounds of the two lovers reveling in the throes of passion; Chun-Li sitting on Poison's face and stroking the pinkette's pussy with urgency, being rewarded in kind by Poison's oral work intensifying on her own throbbing, drenched womanhood.

In the end, the heat and pleasure simply became too much and Chun-Li screamed gibberish in Mandarin while Poison screamed into her girlfriend's pussy, a perfect chain reaction of orgasmic bliss as the two women came, _hard._

 _~Consolation Prize~_

"Shiiiit…Chun…damn, love…"

"Heh…eheheh, haaah~ That was nice!"

"You're a horndog, woman."

"Admit it, you just love my ass in your face~"

"Well, better yours than Rainbow Mika. God knows that ass of hers _hurts!"_

"Teehee~! Just makes you wish you had a dick to ram into her!"

"…Chun-Li, you _seriously_ didn't just say _that!_ You're such a perv! _That's ridiculous, anyhow! A woman with a penis? Ewwww!"*_

"Gee, that's harsh, Poi-chan!"

"Meh. C'mon, babe. Get up, thanks to you, I have to take another shower and so do you!"

"Ooohhh~! Sex in the-!" " _Just_ a shower, Chun! God!" "Buuu~ You're no fun!"

"…" Poison sighed, shook her head in dismay and then, kissed Chun-Li _so_ hard and deep, the Chinese woman saw stars. Then, Chun-Li squealed adorably after Poison slapped her ass. "I'll give it to you in the ass with a strap-on after dinner. Ok?"

"I love you, Poi~"

"I love you too, Chun."

 _ **FIN**_

 _ **So, a little background info: the first time around, I totally pussied out and stopped like, barely ¼ of the way into this story and I have lived with that cowardly regret for too long now. So, here's the second go-around, and I'm damn proud of myself here. :3**_

 _ **Also, kudos to those that see the potshot that dents the 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **Wall, 'cuz why the Hell not? XD**_

 _ **So, here's hopin' you beautiful guys and girls and pervs will appreciate this non-canon spin-off for Poison and Chun-Li in what once was the "original" "Consolation Prize". :3**_

 _ **Have a nice day, ya'll~!**_

 _ **Semper-Fi! Carry on!**_

 _ **PS: No. There will NOT be a second chapter or sequel where Poison gives it to Chun-Li in the ass with a strap-on. Don't be greedy perverts, people. :P**_


End file.
